Saphyre: A Rwby fanfic(Kinda)
by LightningBooks
Summary: Imagine if the show was darker. Well, also imagine if a high grade assassin was in the world. It's about Saphyre, a hunter who would do any job for money. Including an assassination. But it turned out to be more than an assassination. (Original characters cannon characters later on)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Saphyre

In the light of the crescent moon, a shadow is seen. It's fast, moving at speeds a normal human could not see. Jumping from branches and clearing miles in minutes, the shadow finally decided to stop at a river. This is where the light from the moon was able to illuminate our shadow, revealing a boy. He had long black hair that almost touched his shoulders, and shortened bangs for visibility reasons. He reached into his bag and pulled out an empty water bottle, obviously to refill at this water source. His hands were covered by a set of weird gloves that had bump-like patterns on it, all leading to a bulky ring that circled the entire entrance of the glove. He wore an electric blue robe that covered his entire upper body, except for the neck area, which was covered by a plain white t-shirt. He wore a simple pair of black jogging pants, with pockets and a white drawstring to tighten them. He also had a belt on, which its only purpose was to carry 5 battery-like devices. He had a small backpack, and a sword on his back. The sword was about 2 feet long and extremely thin, with a bulky handle, designed as if there was a mechanism inside.

To any normal person, this was just a small, 15 year old boy with a sword. But to anyone with experience in the black market or corrupt environment, this was Saphyre. This 15 year old boy, who barely hit 160 lbs, was also responsible for the death of at least 10 hunters, 2 of them at a pro level. After he had refilled his bottle, he took a huge drink, and looked to his left. "70 miles left, then i can get this job done with", he gasped out, nearly choking on his water. And with that he was off, into the night.

20 minutes later, he had reached his destination. A small house in the middle of the woods. It was almost cabin like, except its materials were mostly brick. He stayed just out of sight, on the very edge of the tree line. He began to think to himself. "I cant see any security". His cold blue eyes scanned everywhere that was lit up by the moonlight. Not a light was on in the house either. "They must be all centered in the house". He moved almost instantaneously to the edge of the building, right near a window. He listened as carefully as possible. It was then he heard something he hadn't expected to hear, especially in the woods.

Nothing. It was a sound you should never be able to hear. No animals, no wind, nothing. "Didn't he say they knew the move would be made tonight"? The "he" saphyre referred to was the man who had given him this job, a wealthy tycoon who wanted control over a small town's dust supply. And the only way to get this was to kill the leader of the town. He had opened the window as quietly as possible as to not make any noise. But somewhere in the back of his mind he hoped something would hear it and make a move, the silence was more terrifying than any enemy.

Saphyre stepped into the house, careful of noise, but still making some to soothe the silence. Walking down the hallway, he placed one of the devices in each of the rings of the gloves. Snapping into place, a small hum came from the gloves for a short time. As he reached a door however, it subsided.

Opening the door, he entered another, similar hallway. But with one difference, a door at the end, left ajar. A small light left the room, just soft enough to make out the outline of a dresser. The light source was likely from a night light, or maybe a scroll left on. Saphyre approached the room, definitely careful to stay quiet. "This has to be the room", he thought. "Something has to be in there". Taking his first step into the room revealed a small bedroom. Flower petals covered the walls in paint, small stuffed toys scattered around the room and even little dresses were just strewn about. "Please don't tell me…" saphyre thought. A small lump in the bed and the amount of pink sayphyre's eyes was able to make out by the light, and the fact that there was a small nightlight plugged into an outlet, made the realization even more obvious. This was a child's room.

"Crap". He began to leave the room when a scream came from the bed.

Saphyre turned to stare face to face with a small, pink haired girl in her pajama/dress hybrid. "Daddy", she screamed. "Daddy a monster…". With a swift motion, saphyre placed his left hand on her shoulder. "Discharge", he whispered. A small blue spark came from his glove, and the girl fell silent. Saphyre checked his glove. The bracelet attachment of the glove had a switch, and the switch was glowing blue. "Thank fuck", he sighed, grasping his heart. "Thought i killed the little hellion".

Without worrying about the silence anymore, saphyre swept the house. Every room, every corner, every possible entrance and exit. Saphyre re-entered the girl bedroom, not hesitating to turn on the light. He had scanned every inch of the house for information or the whereabouts of the father of the now unconscious and...drooling little girl. He literally found nothing, well besides a few questionable items. Of those questionable items, was a book titled "Ninjas of love", a box of...protection, and lotion. The last item would seem normal if it wasn't hidden with the other two items. "Your dad is a special type of weird", saphyre mumbles, while throwing the book into the trash.

Saphyre grabbed his scroll from his pocket, and made a call. "Ring….Ring...Ring….". A small click was heard, and a voice was heard over the scroll. "Saphyre i hope". It was his employer for this job. "Yes sir".

"May i ask why you are calling me"

"I need to know the details of who i am to assassinate"

"Is that right? If i recall correctly, you are the one who said it would be obvious".

"I apologize for my idiotic assumption". Saphyre bit his cheek to the point blood began to leave his mouth. He wiped it away. Having to say that hurt his pride, but when you are a murderer of the worst variety, your pride is already a shambled mess. Saphyre thought it would be obvious though, find the person the guards were protecting, and kill. Unfortunetely all that was here was the girl.

The man began to laugh.

"Ofcourse! I knew this call would come eventually".

The man coughed into the phone, and began to speak.

"Your target is the next in line for the leader of the town i wish to possess. Your target is the daughter of the mayor."

The news didn't phase saphyre, not at all. He wiped some more blood from his mouth using his sleeve.

"I do hope you're not reconsidering".

Saphyre turned his voice cold. "Ofcourse not sir". He decided to steal back some pride from this man by lying to him. "I already killed the girl, i was just thinking maybe the father was my target, and that he got away". It wasn't much, but it made saphyre look like a completionist, which could help his reputation as well as his pride.

"Oh? Thats brilliant! I'll be making another phone call saphyre, don't make any sudden moves"

Saphyre sat in the silence after the man hung up. He now had to finish his job. To anyone else, this would have some sort of moral dilemma to it, but for him, this would just be another tally mark on his record. He drew his sword from his back. Placing it on the girl's neck, he uttered some last words.

"I'm sorry i have to do this. I don't know where your perverted ass father is, but i'm sure there is a reason to him not being here, so don't blame him after you pass". Saphyre removed the sword and put it away. He decided to make the death clean and painless. Pressing the switch on the glove, the light began to glow red. "You may have been something great, and i'm sorry. Blame the world that revolves around money, not me". And with that, saphyre placed his hand on her small head. Pushing some hair from her eyes, he place the entirety of his palm on her face.

Saphyre left the house. He wasn't exactly traumatized, but something about the situation he put himself into just a moment ago didn't feel right. He awaited a call from his current employer, knowing that it would be the call that freed him from this man. He stared at the scroll for a few moments, when he heard it. In the nothingness of the forest, it was the sound of walking. Not by some grimm, but by people. Which is the next weird thing. It wasn't just one person, but the plural. Saphyre looked in the direction of the footsteps. He expected the worst, and that's basically what he got.

A huge group of people emerged from the darkness. Some carried guns, some carried scythes, and some even carried swords. And led by all these people, was a short woman. She held a scroll in her hand, and a scythe in the other, facing towards saphyre. It showed that a call was in progress.

"Saphyre"

Saphyre's questions rose. That was definitely his employer, on some group of strangers scroll.

"It's nice to see your reputation wasn't all bullshit".

Saphyre stood still. He tried to make sense of the situation.

"Unfortunately, you're job isn't done just yet".

He looked around. 11 people in total. 5 of them had guns, but the rest of them had hunter-like weapons. 3 of them had scythe like weapons, and 3 had swords. He played many scenarios in his head, but one kept popping up. One he hoped wasn't the case.

Suddenly one of the sword wielders charged saphyre.

It was over in a second, saphyre was covered in blood, while the attacker was clean as a whistle….but headless.

"Your next part of the job is easy".

Saphyre knew the words that would be produced from the scroll next.

"To drop dead".

Suddenly everything fit together. The reason why the father wasn't home. The reason why he was to kill the little girl. And why he was being betrayed. He remembered what the girl said when she was awoken, she thought her father was with her. She thought he was in the house, but that wasn't the case at all.

"You set me up", saphyre growled. He clenched his sword in his hand. A few drops of blood hit the ground from the previous encounter. "You planned to play the hero, and have the company inherited to you"!

The man on the scroll chuckled. But how? Saphyre couldn't believe what was going on. How could this man inherit a company by killing the daughter. Even if she was killed, the father was still alive.

"I guess i'll give you an explanation as to how this will work out". He began to explain his convoluted plan.

"I'm not in complete control of the company, but i am next in line to have control. You see, what i said about that little girl was a lie. She was in no way the heir to the dust company. She was legally in control of the company".

Saphyre stood in awe. The story so far wasn't making sense. How could a little girl own an entire company. And where does the father come into play. Why would he have his daughter killed instead of signing the company away to this man.

"I see you're confused. You see, the father isn't the head of the company…..It was the wife". With the new information, pieces were beginning to fall together. But saphyre needed some more information.

"The mother was killed last year in a small automobile accident. Instead of her husband inheriting the company however, the daughter was given complete control of the company". The man's voice showed a hint of anger. "You see, the father was given temporary control until she turned 16, then she would inherit the entire company".

The scroll glitched out for a second, then the man continued. "Everyone suspected the father for the murder of his wife, but he was acquitted due to lack of evidence. So let me ask you a question…"

Saphyre listened. This was all adding up now, he just needed to confirm his suspicions.

"What would happen if the daughter was found dead"?

This was what saphyre was waiting for. Everything he speculated was just confirmed. Saphyre decided it was time to take control of the situation.

"THE daughter"? Saphyre asked. There was an obvious confusion among everyone present. Saphyre used this to get closer to his enemies. He knew he would more than likely have to fight them all, so intimidation was a key thing to translate.

"I think you mean your daughter"! A few people were stunned, all but the woman with the scroll. "You hired me to kill your own daughter huh? Guess you weren't man enough to finish the job you started with your wife"!

"Why saphyre, i have no clue what you are talking about"? Saphyre took a step back. His intimidation tactic hadn't had an impact on the people that mattered. "You see, i was just on my way back from a poker game with these lovely people, when i saw you leaving my house". Saphyre took 2 more steps back. He was now realizing the situation he was in.

" We apprehended you with sheer number, and as hard as we tried, we couldn't take you alive". Saphyre could tell what this was. This was what was going to be told to the world when this situation was over.

"Unfortunately we had no idea that my daughter was dead, and that you weren't just some common thief". This was also part of the man's game. By pretending to not know who saphyre was, it would show him to be outside of the walls of the corrupt. But wouldn't people still suspect that he had been behind it?

"We couldn't prosecute them, but we all had an idea who had hired you. The Schnee's".

Damn, there was the cover for him being blamed. By saying that he would look like a grief-stricken father, looking to blame someone for the death of his daughter. And who better than the competition. It wouldn't do anything to the schnee's, but that wasn't the plan. It would only act as a medium to push the blame away from him.

"As you can see we have this all planned out".

Saphyre took a step forward. Now was the real time to take control of the situation. He could tell some of them were nervous to attack him, seeing as the last one to was now dead, his head somewhere in the forest. He turned his voice cold again, and spoke with a newfound grace and power.

"If that's your plan, then you must be nearby. Considering you plan on making it look like you were on your way home…". Saphyre pointed at the 10 people in front of him. "...With the future bloodbath here". This was a good intimidation tactic. He took another step forward, showing no fear. It was time to take this situation by its horns and show these pathetic excuses who he really was.

"So what i really want to know, is what your plan is when i kill all of them"? Saphyre decided to show off his skill a little. In one second he cleared the distance between him and the woman with the scroll, and took it. Jumping back, he now held the scroll.

"I'd hope you show up after all this is done, i need a gravemarker for these people, and your skull should do the trick". And with that he crushed the scroll. Now was the moment to become the master of the situation. He would no longer be a part of it. He had all the information he needed. No was the time to fight.

"For anyone who wishes to leave alive, i won't attack you if you put your weapons down now..". Saphyre switched his both gloves to red. He pointed his sword to the cattle he was about to slaughter. "But no matter how much you beg afterwards, i will KILL YOU".

A scythe wielder began to tremble, and dropped her weapon. Same was done with one of the sword wielders. Everyone else laughed and one of the scythe wielders even kicked the woman to the ground.

"Cowards".

"Yeah, don't expect any pay when we're done".

"Don't let him intimidate you, he's bluffing".

"When we kill him you better have an explanation for your cowardness".

Saphyre smiled a bit. This was the first time 2 people put down their weapons. A little suspicious, but it would that make this easier. He also needed to limit the amount of blood on his clothes. The surprise attack already had him looking like a psychotic killer. Who knew a little blood could paint the truth.

"You two", saphyre shouted. He was pointing his sword at the now weaponless opponents. "If you interfere, weapon or no, i'll retract this kindness". The 2 nodded. The sword wielders picked up they're coward's sword. "I guess we will use his sword in his place".

The battle was about to begin. Saphyre stood still as they approached him, circling him. They were obviously decent hunters. Seeing his speed they made it impossible to breach their circle. And if saphyre were to jump so would they, making this an undesirable position. It must look like saphyre was in a horrible situation. Nothing he could do to get away and fight them one on one. But what never crossed their minds was that saphyre had planned this all along.

They may have been older, but they were definitely less experienced. Saphyre had sent out the bait, and they fell for it. That was the purpose of taking the scroll. They would see his speed and get him into an enclosed space. In a one on one this would break his speed advantage, and cost him the fight. But this wasn't one on one.

2 charged saphyre, they were the sword users. They both slashed sideways towards saphyre. This would have killed him if he hadn't ducked under it. Now crouching, saphyre placed his hands on the blades. The men tried to pull the weapons away, but it was too late. "Discharge"!

A blue light emitted from the men. Sparks of electricity covered their bodies. Soon smoke emerged, and then the smell of burning hair. The 2 men fell to the ground, dropping their blades.

They were dead. Cooked from the inside with 100,000 volts of electricity, with a high powered current.

The woman who once held the now broken scroll dropped her weapon and began to run away. Saphyre was prepared to chase her, but decided to handle the remaining 5. With the woman gone, there were 5 gun users and a scythe wielder. A piece of cake for saphyre.

The gun holders unleashed a fury of bullets at saphyre, while the scythe wielder shot high calibre rounds from the scythe, something that was confusing but at the same time very common. Dodging them was relatively easy, although every now and then a bullet landed. Luckily for him he had used no aura during the day or current night, so this was not a threat.

Two minutes passed and they were finally out of rounds. Unscathed, saphyre rubbed his hands together, creating a tiny spark. They all realized now how screwed they were. One of the gun wielders dropped his weapon and picked up the woman who rn's scythe. The scyth wileders charged. At the point they were at saphyre however, they both jumped into the sky. Using his scythe, the first one swung it like a bat at his friend, who placed her feet on it the moment of impact, sending her at high speeds towards saphyre. Her scythe came around for a slash attack, one powerful enough to kill saphyre.

However her scythe never made contact. Instead it was plowed into the ground. Rubble was shot everywhere, rocks and roots now covered the sky. She panicked, knowing that he dodged her attack. She looked up at her friend, hoping to see him coming down to her for assistance, but what she saw truly terrified her. His torso, and that was all. No arms, legs or head. Falling directly towards her. She was even more panicked now. Her only team mate was dead, all she had now was the gun users and her coward of a friend. She turned towards her to make her pick up her weapon.

"Hey coward, i need you now"!

But when she saw her friend, she lost hope. The gun users bodies were scattered around her, as she closed her eyes. It took a second to register, and that second was her end. She noticed that the scythe was gone. And that's when she heard it, a whooshing of a projectile. She turned to come face to face with the flying scythe. Using all her power, she brought her scythe up and hit it away, sending it towards the sky. A noise from behind caused her to turn around on instinct. Saphyre's sword came flying towards her. She struck it away as well, but instead of up, it went back to the owner.

Saphyre stood still, his sword flew past him, towards the tree line.

"I guess i'm on your level, huh"?

The girl said this, hoping to force him to give it up. She knew he needed to leave this place soon, seeing as how the woman from earlier had escaped.

"I don't really wanna finish this fight, why don't you go find that woman who got away. She might be calling the….". She was cut short. A scream came from the woods. At first she was confused, any grimm out there should have been handled by the woman easily, she was powerful, even with no weapon. That's when it hit her, saphyre's sword. The one she hit away. "You...You….you planned that"?

Saphyre laughed. "11 people, only 2 survivors". Suddenly a large wooshing sound began to fill her ears. At first she thought it was his sword. After everything she has seen it wouldn't be implausible, but as it grew louder she realized what it was, the scythe.

She knew immediately that she needed to act. Thrusting her scythe with both arms from the ground, she rose it as fast as possible, like someone raising a hammer. It made contact with the scythe again, sending it towards the treeline as well. With her scythe completely raised in the air, she realized her fatal mistake the moment it happened.

Saphyre placed his hands directly into her stomach, and the rest was swift.

"Discharge". Saphyre whispered.

It was quick and painless. Her body immediately shut down. Her death happened the same second those words were spoken.

Saphyre took a minute to look around him. 8 dead in a few minutes. He looked towards the treeline, in the direction his sword went. "About to be 9".

He passed the 2 "Cowards" on his way to his next victim. As he passed he began to speak.

"You're not cowards, you were just smarter than them".

The man kept his head down, clearly upset that he chose to stay out of the fight. Somewhere in his head he truly believed he could have made a difference. The scythe wielder was in the same position. Saphyre began to wonder what role the woman played.

Saphyre thought about this as he walked towards the crippled prey. During his fight with the scythe wielder, she tried to protect herself by selling out the woman. Not only that, but the scythe wielders all knew they were screwed, but still fought, because they knew they had already signed their life away. So that meant the woman wasn't apart of the group. He then went to the gun users. To his knowledge they weren't random men, they were apart of the employer's closed group.

He reached the woman. She laid on the ground, her face towards the sky. The blade was wedged into her leg. Blood barely left the wound due to the sword. She had her forearm covering her face, and tears visibly falling. Saphyre knew what this meant. This was the position of someone defeated not by a hunter or even a living thing. This was someone who was beaten by life.

Saphyre was a murdering machine. He felt no remorse for any death he caused. He never felt anything for the deceased, or soon to be. But this woman was different. He knew what it was like to be defeated by life. To be forced into a situation that couldn't be controlled. The others couldv'e left this mission, but for whatever reason, her expression showed that she was forced into this.

Saphyre took off his robe. It was already soaked in blood, so there was no point in trying to keep it clean. Using his speed and precision, he removed the sword and wrapped the robe around the wound. The woman was obviously shocked, because she removed her hand to see saphyre standing above her.

What she saw now wasn't the same man she saw minutes before. This wasn't a boy with frightening power, and no remorse. He wasn't cold-hearted or murder-crazed. He was different. His black hair, his slim figure, his plain white T-shirt, his black jogging pants, and his belt, his blue eyes. He was...

"Beautiful".

Saphyre's face turned to confusion. "You must be bleeding out more than i thought". She realized what she had said, and turned her head. However cold steel was brought to her neck. She looked to see he was holding his sword against it, slowly lifting her chin to meet his gaze. "Understand you haven't earned the right to live yet", saphyre spoke in a cold tone. "I have questions, and i hope you have answers".

She looked at the man who stood before her, his beauty being amplified in the moonlight. Thats when she realized that was what made him so dangerous. He had the beauty of a demigod, and the brain of a killer/warrior.

"Question 1: What is your name"?

"Violet Rain"

"Question 2: What is your purpose here"?

"I cannot say"

"Question 3:..."

Suddenly saphyre stepped on her leg, where the injury was. She screamed out as loud as she could. The pain was unbearable. It was already hurting as it is, but the blade had also cut into her bone a little, replicating a broken bone. She stopped screaming to inhale, tears falling from her eyes. She was about to return to screaming when saphyre slammed his hand to her mouth and her head hit the ground with a thud. Trembling, she looked up at saphyre with new fear. She thought he would only threaten her, or kill her off. But it was now shown that he would torture her slowly if he didnt get his answer.

"Do you realize the fucking situation you have gotten yourself into"?

He released her mouth and lifted his leg. He gave her a moment to sob quietly from the pain. He understood torture. He was introduced to it at a young age.

"I would like to let you know something before we continue".

Violet looked up at saphyre, tears and snot covering her once pretty face. He had cold blue eyes, and he spoke in a dark tone.

"You signed your life away when you attacked me after i gave you warning. Then you had the nerve to run away from your fate". Saphyre leaned down and got into her face. "Therefore, no matter what i do to you, i will feel no remorse, because your already a walking deadman". He paused."Deadwoman"?

He stood up and took a step back. Torture interigation was something he wasn't used to. He hadn't ever actually used it. But he was taught the basics. If they refused to give you the information, you needed to apply severe torture in a swift motion. Having an already injured captive was best. Next you had to let them know you weren't just going to kill them. You had to let them know that from that moment their life is in your hands. No matter what act you commit, if they end up dead, thats all there is to it. The next step was harder. It wasn't required, but if used, it usually kicks need for all other steps away.

"Look", Saphyre began. "I need you to realize what i did today".

Violet was obviously caught off gaurd. She expected the next question, or a threat of something else. Not his story.

"Iv'e killed 8 poeple today so far. Iv'e been betrayed by my employer, which obviously means no more pay and 8 new heads on my record". Saphyre sat down. He didn't realize what he was doing, but he sat right next to her. She turned her head to see him staring at the ground. Saphyre knew he should keep his mouth shut, but he decided he needed the information more than anything. So he continued.

"I got my favorite jacket soaked in blood, and now it's being used to keep the injury of someone who should be dead from actually dying. I was lied to, betrayed, and if i don't get the information from you, i'm going to be blamed for something i didn't do". He took a minute to look her in the eyes. She still had tears in her eyes, so he assumed she couldnt see him clearly. He moved his hand to her face, and wiped them away.

"Not that it would really change anything, but i'm not letting that man own a company if i dont get my pay".

She looked at him, then looked at her leg. Saphyre saw this, and sighed.

"How about i take you back to the house, and get you some proper treatment. I'll get you some painkillers and water". She looked at him again. His eyes were now a different shade of blue. Lighter, almost like the sky on a clear day.

"Then will you help me"?

It shouldnt have taken as long as it did, but saphyre decided he should treat her with respect no matter what. He needed the information, and as he would kill her without a second thought, torturing people always left a bad pit in his stomach. She was lifted onto his back. He put his arms behind him, and used his hands to keep her propped up, since her leg couldnt do much. That was where problem one came about.

"Why are you touching my butt"? Violet asked. Before he could respond she gasped. "You dont...plan...i mean...you couldnt..".

Saphyre was confused. She wasnt making sense. He had literally just told her about giving her a piggy back ride. Thats when she said it, and it finally dawned on him.

"You're gonna have your way with me"?

Nothing usually catches the murdering hunter off gaurd. Even surprise attacks only do so much. But hearing these words, he lost his balance. His knees buckled and he hit the ground. She lifted her leg so it stayed on his back.

"You monster! I know you have control over me...but something so cruel".

Her face turned bright red. She couldnt believe her first time was about to be taken by some psychotic killer. No matter how decent looking he was. She looked away, towards the treeline.

"I know you dont care if it hurts me, but please, be gentle". She started to work up more tears.

"whthfckarutlknabt"?

Violet couldnt understand what saphyre said. It was due to his face sticking into the dirt. She moved her hand to his hair and pulled on it to resurface his face. She new she shouldnt do it, because at any moment he could snap again and hurt her. But for some reason, she felt safe.

"Can you repeat that"?

"I asked what the hell your talking about".

Violet frowned. "Dont play innocent. You were groping my butt".

Saphyre climbed from under violet. Leaving her on the ground.

"I already told you i was giving you a piggy back ride back to the house"!

"Your supposed to grab the legs by the knees when you give a piggy back ride, not be a pervert"!

"Your leg is injured dumbass, i was trying to put as little strain on it as possible"!

"You injured my calf idiot. Grabing my knee wont do shit"!

Saphyre stood frozen. She, she was right. Crap! He had to say something to ease his pride. But he realized that he didnt have to worry about pride here. So he said what he would usually say.

"Sorry".

Violet almost chocked on her own shock. The man that not only injured her, but straight up tortured her not minutes ago, was now apologizing for touching her butt. She couldn't believe it. She realized there was no way this man was going to rape her.

"I guess it's okay". She looked him in the eyes. "I guess it's cool if thats how you give rides".

Both would admit that the walk back was awkward. And very uneventful. Saphyre even hoped that the 2 he let live would eventually attack, just to kill the awkwardness. He carried her in a different position, cradling her, knees bent at his foreamrs and head resting in the crevice of the other arms elbow. Eye contact was very limited. It felt like an hour, but the walk was very short. Maybe 5 minutes.

They reached the clearing with the house, when saphyre saw one of the people he spared by the house. It was the girl with the scythe. And her position showed signs of an attack. Saphyre sat violet down, and walked forward. The girl held her scythe towards saphyre.

"So Saphyre, you came back"

Saphyre stopped feet away from the scythe wielder. "I spared you once, but understand if you attack me, i will end you".

The girl began to laugh. Saphyre felt something sketchy coming about. Why was she doing this? She already watched her friends die. And where did the other one go?

"Do you really think that i would attack you thinking i coudn't win"?

Saphyre nodded. "Your Funeral".

"No", she replied. "Your's"!

Suddenly a sword came flying from the treeline. It was easy for saphyre to swat away with his own sword, but it's suprise attack made him vulnerable. The girl took this opportunity, and slammed the blunt side of her sythe's blade into his ribcage. Saphyre lost his breath, and was sent flying. The scythe wielder followed, aswell as the man hidden in the trees.

The first two trees broke under the sheer power of his flying body, but the third tree stopped his arial adventure. His back was sore, maybe even worse, from slamming into them with the power he had. He jumped forward and attacked the scythe wielder. His sword collided with her scythe. This repeated in different ways, but always ended up the same. With her sending him away. He couldn't catch her off gaurd. And if that wasnt bad enough...

More things were being thrown from the surrounding trees. And it was all focused on saphyre. Shuriken, small knives, and even rocks, which irritated him the most because thats what usually ended up hitting him. He needed to take one of them out, if he could accomplish this the other would be child's play.

A baseball sized rock flew at saphyre's head. He ducked so it didn't hit, and that was his mistake. As he was crowtched on the ground, the foot of the girl came rising up, making contact with his face. The raw power in that kick sent saphyre soaring above the trees, straight up into the sky. He was given less than a second when the second one, the hidden warrior, grabbed his arm and chucked him back to the earth.

He couldn't react. His body needed time to recouperate. But they wouldn't let him have that. Taking her scythe like a hammer, she jumped into the air and flipped, bringing the blunt edge into saphyre's sternum. Like a bullet, he was shot to the ground with ungodly speed and power. He could do nothing as he was slammed against the earth, and he hear a loud crack. Something broke. But he couldn't feel any pain, his body was still pumping adrenaline.

Coming from the sky, the scythe wielder landed onto saphyre's ribcage, from maybe 150 ft in the air. He lost all his breath again, and heard a similiar crack. He lifted his head to bend his torso, in attemp to take the pressure from his ribs, but he was met with her fist.

"So saphyre"?

Saphyre opened his eyes to be staring at the scythe wielder.

"Care to explain how this is my funeral"?

"Fuck off"!

She laughed. "That wasn't very nice". She then took her foot and stomped into his ribcage again. Saphyre could't help it. He vomitted onto the ground, a mix of blood and water left his body, as he had not eaten in about 10 hours.

"Aww, you know your adorable when your on the ground vomitting".

She took her scythe and pressed it against saphyre's arm. "Cute boys are the best to torture you know". She took the blunt edge again, and slammed it int his arm. Saphyre refused to scream from the pain, but his expression showed it all. The woman began to laugh.

"Your expression, it's so good".

She stomped into his ribcage again, and the moment he tensed his body to protect it, she slammed her scythe against his arm again.

"It turns me on so much"!

"Psychotic bi...".

Her fist made contact with his face yet again.

"I dont like being called names, it makes it seem that people are above me.." She smiled and ran her had over his face softly. "And given our current position, that isn't the case".

The hidden warrior, the boy he had spared aswell, came from the woods.

"So you have your new toy sis"?

"Yeah black", she replied. She leaned down and put her face close to saphyre's. "He's gonna be a fun one".

"Would you like to know what is going on Saphyre, or do you just not care at this point". Saphyre looked at the man, also known as black. "Im sure the pain you're feeling is enough to focus on without worrying about the events that led up to this".

Saphyre choked out. "Answers"

"Well then", Black began. "You see, we decided to take this job for some extra cash. We didn't plan on fighting you at first, we were gonna loot the house. However.."

The girl slapped saphyre across the face as hard as she could. "Once we forfieted and you walked away, Blue here", pointing to his sister. "Decided she wanted to turn you into her toy".

"Yes, i love cute boys. Especially boys who think they're better than they actually are". She laughed and spit on saphyre. "You fit the bill almost perfectly".

Saphyre knew he had one shot to win. His gloves overdrive mode. When this was activated massive amounts of electricity flow from the gloves at once. It can even cover his entire body in it. That was why he trained himself against shocks. When this was activated, it would also mix with his aura. This what was called lightning overdrive. His speed was increased, strength increased, and every punch was charged with electricity. His batteries were designed to make this last 3 minutes. However, with the energy the have, he'll be able to do it for just over a minute. The true issue however, it takes 60 seconds to charge up for the release of the power. He has to hope that they don't catch on. He flexed and unflexed his hands repeatedly. This would need to be repeated for the 60 seconds.

Keep their attention. That was his plan. Avert it towards him, but in a hateful way. ANy injuries he sustains wont matter if he can get this to work.

"So im going to be this things toy"? He gestured to Blue.

Another stomp to his ribs made him regret his target for insults.

"Im going to love braking you"!

He looked at black. They were obviously twins. Both atleast 17 years old. Looked very similiar, black hair, tall, slim, decent face.

"So you do whatever your sister tells you"?

"What"?

Saphyre continued. "I mean, i would think she had the di..."

A kick to the jaw shut him up.

"Yep", he said out loud. "Definetely twins".

Blue laughed. "A broken toy with a sense of humor, you are definetely going to be my favorite".

Saphyre flexed his hand for the final time. Now he had the energy. He just had to say the magic words.

"You know", he started. "Your kinda cute". She was definetely thrown off.

"What did you say"?

"It's too bad that after i'm done, your face is gonna look like your brother's".

"Care to say that again"? Black approached him.

"We're twins dipshit"!

Saphyre laughed. "Very feternal".

Black punched him in the face. Blood dripped from his nose and mouth. Meanwhile, blue was still recovering from saphyre's suprise compliment. Saphyre wanted to wait fot the right moment. The moment when they least expected. And now was his time.

"I'll give you a chance".

Black and blue looked at saphyre, confused.

"Put your weapons down, and i will let you live. This is the last warning".

At first they were confused. What did he mean? But after a moment they began to laugh.

"Aww man", Blue joked. "My new toy is already broke".

"Well maybe you should show him where his place is".

"Well said brother".

She raised her scythe. Now she decided to use the blade egde. "If i cut off half his leg, he'll learn".

She brought the blade down with all her might. Holding it like an axe, it could cut through almost anything with this force.

"Release"

It was so subtle, faster than even wind. One moment he was there, the next he wasn't. She slammed the blade into the ground. The entire ground gave out, some of the forest too. That strike would have killed saphyre. Black and blue, being at the center of it all, were unnaffected, but the surrounding area turned bare. Trees flew into the forest, and the ground was now jagged. It looked like a meteor had hit.

"What the..."

Where did he..."

Boths twins said this at the exact moment they spotted him. Saphyre stood infront of them, barely 3 feet away. The crackling of electricity filled the air, saphyre's new look wasn't drastic, just noticeable. He had somewhat jagged hair, although it wasn't moving, and it remained the same color. His shirt was lifting off of him, ever so gently, same with his pants. His gloves were powered off. This form drew all power from the batteries. It wasn't possible to turn off, but it usually ran out within minutes.

He had an aura around him. Visible, it was charged by electricity. Static surrounded him, but what was really different was his eyes. His eyes were now a dark blue, almost purple.

Before the two could react, he jumped into action. In a flash, he was behind blue. She couldn't even turn around before his hands were around her waist. Saphyre lifted her up, and slammed her in one swift motion, arching his back, so her head hit the ground.

Black dashed for him, sword drawn. But Saphyre disappeared. That same second saphyre was next to him, looking like he was running past him. black then felt saphyre's open palm on his face. Grabbing it, saphyre planted his feet on the ground. Using the momentum from his dash, saphyre flung black with incredible force. Before black reached his destination, saphyre was behind him again, using his fist, he brought it to black's stomach. Instead of being sent flying again however, black hit the ground right in front of him.

Saphyre stepped on his hands, keeping him down and unable to gaurd. His hands were held by his head, and saphyres body was there aswell.

"How many punches do you think i can throw in a 5 second time span"?

Black's expression turned to fear. He knew what was going to happen. Saphyre lined up his fists to his face.

"Feel free to count with me".

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Saphyre stopped. He now looked at his handywork. Blacks face was now swollen and bloody. He was definetely alive, but barely. His breaths were sharp, and painful. Tears flowing from his eyes. His lips were almost completely purple, and his eyes were to swollen to open. Saliva and blood dripped onto the ground.

"Your lucky", Saphyre started. "My arm hurts, so i wasn't able to throw as many punches".

Black stayed down. He had done just as saphyre asked, and counted. 400 punches had made contact with his face in that 5 second time span. Black wanted to just die, but he was concerned. Because saphyre started walking away, and he knew where he was heading.

Blue was standing, dazed from the bodyslam. Saphyre walked towards her slowly. 30 seconds left to his transformation, and he was able to use them all on the woman who caused him his only injuries of the night, excluding black's kick.

"Do you remember what i said"?

Blue froze. His voice was overbearing now, with all the power he had. She didn't know how to react. Her hand tightened around her scythe.

"I said your face would look exactly like your brother's".

Blue dropped her scythe. She looked over at her brother, who was gazing towards her. His face was broken. She started to shake. She didn't want to experience the same pain. She hated pain. She loved to cause it to others, but hated recieving it. Her father had done that enough.

Her legs began to tremble as she remembered what pain was like. She put her hands on her face, trying to shut out the world. She remembered burns, she remembered whips, she remembered the feeling of her body braking. Blood. She remembered the blood.

She looked up at saphyre, who was still walking towards her slowly. She began to cry, but no voice escaped. She was too terrified. She saw him closing in, and did something completely disgracing. She wet herself. It dripped to the ground, creating a small puddle. Her knees grew week, and she collapsed on them. She had experienced enough pain, it was her turn to give it to others. So why?

She looked up at saphyre, who stood over her like a god. A cold, murderous god. She help but utter the words.

"Please...please...dont".

Saphyre laughed.

"Beg for mercy all you want.." He picked her up by her shirt collar. She trembled. She wanted to vomitt, but she couldn't.

"...It'll just be music to my ears as i kick your ass"!

Black had to do something. His sister couldn't go through what she had again. She goes into shock just from stubbing her toe. If he did this, saphyre would sign her away to complete lockaway of the mind. He couldn't let that happen. She was all he had left.

Black had watched what their father had done to her. He watched the horrible things that even an adult wouldn't want to go through. For 3 years she was torured, forced to do things unmorale. He failed her then. That's why he let her get these "Toys". It was her turn to cause the pain. And now, she was about to experience a hell unlike anyother. He had to do something. He would protect her.

But it was all for nothing.

Saphyre put all of his energy into his fist. Channeling it to one punch. It was the only way to rid the power from his body, by making super attacks. And this one was famous. It began to shine bright, like he held a glowstick inside. With all the remaining power, he unleashed the attack into her stomach.

Blue wasn't sent flying, instead, she was stood in place. The punch had not hurt at all, at first she wondered if it was a fluke. Then it hit. It felt like she was being electricuted from the inside out. It forced her to her knees, but it kept coming. Painful volts of electricity swarmed her entire body. She couldn't move, or cry. Just pain. She was alone, no way to show how much pain she was in. This went on for 20 seconds, then she hit the ground.

Her body was stuck from the shock. She couldn't move, save a few twitched against her will. Her eyes were rolled back, and the tears and drool were almost completely dried, leaving their stream marks on her face. Her moth was gaoed open, an instinct while she was being shocked but couldn't scream.

Black had fallen aswell. He was in dispair. He had let his sister go through that. He promised her that she wouldn't be hurt anymore. And he had let it happen. He fell unconcsious.

This was the true hunter. The one everyone talked about. This is Saphyre. He will kill anyone without remorse, and mercy will be hsown to those who seek it before their mistake. He now has 18 heads on him.

He looked at Black and blue. They were still alive, no matter how little. And In blue's case, disregarding will to live. Saphyre's body however, was also worn. His ribs were broken, and his back hurt. His arm was broken as well, and he was dizzy from the previous beatdown he recieved.

Walking to the house, saphyre thought he would be safe. He was on the verge of collapsing. He hated this. He was too vulnerable right now. And when he reached the house, he was faced with another trial.

Violet held her scythe. She pointed it towards saphyre. Saphyre saw what was going on. She planned to defeat him while he was weak. He didn't know what he expected.

"You're going to fight me"?

Violet stepped forward. She was in no way weak, although compared to saphyre, she was. However, the injuries she had made it possible for him to lose. She walked forward to him, making sure she was right. She prayed he was to weak.

Saphyre dropped to his knees. She stood still. Was this some plan? Was he going to spring up and attack her? She barely could walk with he led, so if he can move with that speed, it's over.

"FUUUUUUUUCK"!

Saphyre screamed to the heavens, while also looking down. Violet froze.

"Why the fuck is this all happening? It was supposed to be a simple assassination! None of these people were as strong as me, even the twins didn't compare.." Violet heard shaking in his voice. "..It was dumb luck! They got lucky! And now the person that i shouldv'e killed came and bit me in the ass".

She couldn't see his face, but she could see the drips of water falling. Tears? Could saphyre even cry? What was going on?

"I fucked up! Im an idiot! this entire mission is shit"! Saphyre looked at violet, tears in his eyes. He was trembling from anger and hate. Hate that he failed his job. Hate that he let her live. Hate that he couldn't follow his own rules. One warning. That was all. You only get one.

"Do it", he screamed. Violet couldn't move. Saphyre stood up.

"Kill me"! He fell back onto his knees. Overdrives main flaw is it exhausts massive amounts of aura. "Kill me now". He returned to facing the ground.

Saphyre hated this. He knew there was no way he could beat her the way he was. If he even had aura left it would be a piece of cake. He outclassed her in every way. But in this situation, she had the upper hand. She got lucky. That's what he hated the most. He had all the skill, this shouldv'e ended this fast. But they won. And how? With pure luck. could overshadow luck.

Violet couldn't think of what to do. The man she met before had almost no emotions. He was horrible, he tortured her, and inflicted this wound. She limped forward. He wasn't a horrible person, but he did horrible things. She stepped infront of him. Standing there, with her scythe, she stared at him.

He trembled. His anger was what one describes as wet anger. It was when you couldn't control your tears. You couldn't do anything but bask in your rage. He breathed heavily. Saphyre wouldn't insult his pride anymore by pulling some cheap trick to kill her. She had won this fight. She won the night.

Violet couldn't help but feel bad for him. He was right. The night should have easily been his. No one stood to him here. But he lost.

'"Before you do it..", Saphyre quivered out. He faced her stepped back. His face was broken. She knew that look, she had it not 10 minutes ago. The look of defeat, not by a living creature, but by life.

"Can i please have my jacket"?

She looked down at her leg. His jacket. It was still on her. Thats when she remembered their previous conversation. He was going to help her. Make her feel better, even though he did the damage.

She knew what she was going to do. She dropped the scythe. Saphyre flinched, thinking it was an attack, but opened his eyes. There lay the scythe.

"I need you to make me a promise".

Saphyre looked up at her.

"You have to do what i say until we are safely away from here".

Saphyre stopped for a second. Was she...no...she couldn't be. Was she sparing him. Violet knelt next to him.

"Deal"?

He couldn't believe it. She was giving him a second chance? Second chance? Saphyre had never been given one before. Everything he did was once and once only. No matter what. But she, she was letting him live? He couldn't help it. He began to cry and laugh at the same time. Laughter due to his near death experience. Now that he had this second chance, he could laugh it all off. And crying, well...it was pretty obvious.

"Deal"! Saphyre screamed. "It'll be an honor working for you".

An hour had passed. They both sat inside the house, more specific, the breakfast table. Saphyre's batteries were charging on his belt, which acted as a charger cord/port for them. He had his arm in a sling, and his stomach wrapped aswell. He had a few bandages on his face, but not too many. When his aura returned to him, which should be in an hour or two, these injuries would heal in a day.

Violet wore an actual bandage. Along with a shower, thats all she really had to do. So why saphyre was fixing himself up, she took the liberty of washing his jacket. Saphyre had his sword soaking in water, to wash off the dirt and blood. He was happy that it flew back to the house when Blue had hit it out of his hand.

They sat silently, eating cereal and cookies, and anything else they wanted. It wasn't until they finished that the talking started.

"So why were you here"? Saphyre asked violet.

She smiled.

"Aquarius forced me to come here. He said if i didn't he would kill my mom and dad'".

"Aquarius"?

"Your previous employer".

Violet sat there for a moment. With her and saphyre together, if aquarius saw this, he would kill them for sure.

"So that's his name. Sounds like a girls name though".

"And saphyre doesn't"?

"Well...so does violet".

"Fucking...duh"?

Violet laughed on the inside, saphyre wasnt good at arguing on a level like this.

"What's the plan now"? Violet asked.

Saphyre smiled. "Why don't i give our friend a call"?

The scroll rang a few times, and no one picked up. This went on again and again, until finally an answer.

"Saphyre"

"Hello Aquarius"

"I see you have my name, and that you are alive. So what do i owe the honor of this call"?

Saphyre smiled. He loved these games.

"Can't i just call to ask how your doing"?

"Well you better have a good reason"

"Relax big guy, i just wanted to know what you were wearing"

Violet couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, seeing as that you are alive, i assume you've killed off my men"?

"Don't you think it would have been easier to hire me as the person to kill the assassin"?

Violet agreed. It was something she thought of too. But she also had to remember that it was important that saphyre be the assassin. That way he could blame the schee's and act as a goody two-shoes father.

"You know that wouldn't have worked"

"Yeah, so i'd like to ask a question"?

Aquarius paused.

"When can i expect my pay"?

Aquarius laughed. "You think you wouldn't be so cocky. You did kill all of my men".

"Well, Black and blue may survive"

"So you kill 10 people in one day, then have the nerve to ask me for money"?

"Well, it's your fault fo...10"?

Saphyre was confused. He couldnt understand. With black and blue, it shouldve been 9. And if he didn't count them, it would be 11.

"Yes. my men and my...ahem...daughter".

Saphyre burst out laughing. He had to eventually put down the scroll cause it hurt so much. Aquarius however, wasn't amused.

"I don't get the joke"?

Saphyre was delited to respond. "Well, you see, i only killed 9 people".

Saphyre was obviously counting violet in those numbers, so she was confused as well.

"The joke", Saphyre said, picking up the scroll again. "Besides you of course.."

Aquarius growled.

"...is the fact that your daughter is still very much alive"

You could hear the panic that set in on the other end of the scroll. Saphyre was having a blast. This second chance thing was amazing, not only did he get to shit talk the man he hated, but now he had no regrets for leaving the little girl alive.

It happened not too long ago, although it felt like ages. He had put his hand on her face, ready to kill her. He was just about to when he thought about aquarius's words. "Don't make any sudden moves". If he had completed the assassination, that meant he should have left as fast as possible. He had decided to leave her alive until he got the call from him, and when he did...well, it wasn't a picture perfect ending. Now he had no regrets. He was able to keep his pride intact.

"You already told me she was dead", aquarius started. "Why should i believe you"?

Saphyre smiled. He began walking towards the room with the little girl. All he had to do was wake her up. He opened the door and there she sat. In the corner of her room, tears close to leaving her eyes. Saphyre held up the scroll.

"...It's your father".

She jumped up and ran to the scroll. Taking it, she returned to her corner.

"Daddy"?

"...shit"

Saphyre talked loud enough for the scroll to pick up. "Bet your feeling pretty stupid now".

"Daddy help...im scared".

"Quiet you spoiled brat"!

The girl grew silent. "Cold", Saphyre muttered.

"Saphyre...I want her dead. Ill pay any amount, just make sure it's done. I will give you the money this time, i swear".

The little girl didn't know what was going on. She just heard her father's voice...asking him to kill her.

"Saphyre approached her, and took the scroll.

"So now you wanna cooperate"?

"Yes"

"Well, unfortunetely i've decided.." Violet grew quiet. She could hear the commotion from the other room, and knew what was going to happen. He was going to kill the girl. That way he could get his pay.

"I'M GONNA MAKE SURE THAT THIS SPOILED BRAT LIVES TO 16"!

Violet almost dropped to the floor. She ran into the room, her leg pain temporarily gone. There she saw Saphyre holding the scroll to his face.

"I'm gonna make sure she takes the company from you! Im gonna make sure she ruins your life. And Im gonna make sure that you die for what you've done to me. You forgot who i am. My name is Sphyre, Anyone who crosses me will get fucked"!

The scroll fell silent. Then it picked up.

"Azalea...honey"? Aquarius began talking to his daughter through the scroll. "I need you to not go with that man".

"Daddy...you wanted to kill me"?

"Of course not...he made me say it i swear".

"No...you said it...you were going to kill me...just like...just like..".

"Honey, listen".

"JUST LIKE MOMMY"!

The girl ran at the scroll and hit it...unfortunetely for saphyre, her descending hand hit him aswell. Just not in an area he could handle. Her hand landed straight into his man area. He fell to the ground with the scroll.

"What the hell did i do.."

Saphyre was ready to pounce on the child, when the father came through the scroll.

"Azalea, I want you to know...Im GoINg To KiLL YOu".

The little girl began to cry. Her own father wanted her dead. And he had hired this man to do it. What was she going to do?

Saphyre grabbed the scroll. "You can fucking try, but im here dipnut, and so far, you don't have anyone in your vault to do the job", Saphyre looked at azalea. "I hope you enjoy these next"...He covered the speaker. "How old are You"?

"12 1/2"

"...these next 3 1/2 years. Because after that, she will own the company, and everything you ever stood for"! And with that, he hung up the scroll.

Violet turned to saphyre, still on the ground.

"Why are you.."

"She hit me in my no-no zone".

"Wow...you killed 8 people today, and it looks like she has done the most damage".

"hahahahah", he laughed in a sarcastic manner. "are you forgeting my 3 broken ribs"?

Getting ready for the next stage of the plan was difficult. They needed to be out of the area and in a nearby city soon. Aquarius is definetely gonna report his daughter as missing. And that would put the police on their tails. So they needed to get to a safe place where they won't be looking. However...

"Im not going". Azalea stomped her foot. She wouldn't leave her room. Saphyre walked up to her. Violet though he was gonna stun her again, but nope.

"Bullshit"!

"I refuse to go, my toys are here"!

"And your dead body if you stay here for another day"!

"I'd rather die than leave my toys"!

"I am sooooo tempted to let you live out that fantasy, but unfortunetely i ran my mouth of to your daddy, and now i have to make sure you live for another 3 1/2 years"!

Violet couldn't believe it. They were arguing like children. Saphyre could paralyze her at any moment, but he chose to argue.

"You're 12 anyway, too old for toys".

"I'll never out grow my toys, me and them went through a lot together".

"There fucking inanimate! You haven't been through shit together"!

"They kept me company when mommy died, i'm staying and protecting them"!

Saphyre couldn't deal with it, he picked her up and threw her out the room, and same with violet. He shut the door and locked it.

"Hey", Azalea screamed. "What are you..."

Thrashing and loud crashes began to fill the house. Violet knew that sound. Saphyre was breaking everything.

"Wait...stop...please", she screamed. Azalea pulled on the door handle, trying everything she could to open it. But to no avail.

Violet couldn't stand watching it, but she knew it was for the best. She put her hand on her shoulder. At first, azalea continued to try the door, but she couldn't get it, and eventually gave up. They went to the table and ate some more food. Azalea tried her best to not cry, but every now and then a tear would fall.

20 minutes passed and saphyre came out to the table. He held a bookbag, that was almost stuffed to the brim.

"That is what you are taking, no questions, no complaints".

She almost retalliated, but she remembered what happened to her toys. She remained silent, clutching her bag tightly. She didn't want to cry...but she knew she eventually would.

"Saphyre, don't you think that was uncalled for"?

"Not at all, im keeping her alive, i dont care if she's happy about it or not".

"Well, from now until we get away safely, you dont do anything drastic like that again". Violet couldn't stand seeing azalea so hurt, especially after her father had just said those awful things. "You better keep your promise".

Saphyre remembered his promise to listen to everything she said until they got out of Aquarius's range of influence.

"Fine".

An hour later they were gone. The house was set ablaze, since there was nothing important preserve. Azalea did it to forget about her father, and give her toys a proper funeral. Saphyre did it to say "Fuck you"-saphyre, to Aquarius. That was where their stories began in the world of remnant. Saphyre, Violet, and Azalea.


	2. Chapter 2: bonding

Chapter 2 : Friends

The walk was definetely long. Saphyre could only carry one person, and unfortunetely, he had two people to be concerned about. First was violet. He would gladly carry her to increase speed, considering she was still injured and anything past walking hurt. But then there was azalea. She had no skill as a hunter at all. She could barely keep up with this pace of walking.

5 hours had passed, and they made it about 30 miles. But that wasn't even progress for saphyre, who could run through an entire country in an hour. If it was just the walking though, he could stand it. He liked to look at nature, but whenever he was near it, it meant either a job, or grimm. But it wasn't just walking...

"Can we stop now"? Azalea asked, for the 5th time in the last 20 minutes. "My feet are tired".

"From what, walking"? Saphyre responded. "Walking is not that hard, you should be able to walk for days before you grow tired".

Violet undertood what he meant. She was a huntress too, although not in the same class as saphyre. She was barely tired, and her leg was injured. But she also understood azalea. She was no hunter, and she was no fighter. She was probably exhausted hours ago, and just kept it to herself, scared of saphyre's reaction. He had done some pretty awful things the previous night.

"I'm tired aswell".

Saphyre did a 180, in pure shock. Facing violet, he could tell this was a lie.

"We're gonna take a break here saphyre", she went on, clearly ignoring his confused face. "We'll rest for an hour, then get back on the trail to the abandoned city".

The abandoned city. A town that was supposedly over run by grimm years ago. No one knows if it's 100% true, because alot of the hunters who go there don't come back. But saphyre had reassured her it was ok. "If anything attacks i'll be healed, so i can fight them". He had said. "Besides, it's our only way to leave this country for good without dealing with check-in stations".

Saphyre shook his head in dissapointment. By this rate they wont reach it tonight, and will have to camp out here. He hated sleeping on the ground, especially with his back sore like this.

"Fine"!

And with that, saphyre jumped up into the treeline, not to be seen.

Azalea and Violet sat down to rest their feet. They each grabbed a sandwhich from the cooler-bag they had brought, and began to eat.

"Violet, Thank you".

"No problem"

"Why is he such a jerk"?

"Comes with the job, i guess"

"What job would require him to be such an asshole"?

"Murdering people".

Azalea choked on her food. She had forgotten that he was a killer, although she hadn't seen any of the bodies or saw him do it. She knew he was a scary person though, she had witnessed him destroy everything that she loved, just for throwing a fit.

"I hate him".

"Why"?

"He broke all of my toys, and everything i held dear".

Violet did feel bad for her. She threw a small tantrum, not wanting to abandon her toys, but saphyre was not having it. He went into her room and broke it all, forcing her to only hear it through the door. Even if he hadn't done that, they all later burned down the house, for personal reasons.

"He is also mean and angry, and just a jerk in general".

"Yeah, trust me", violet laughed. "I saw him at his highest last night".

And his low, she thought to herself.

Tehy sat in silence until a splash was heard from a distance.

"Did you hear that"?

"The splash"?

Azalea stood up and began to run towards the direction she heard the noise. Violet followed. Soon they reached a clearing, and inside was a giant lake.

"Woah".

Azalea began to take off her shirt and skirt. Revealing her underwear. She made her way to the lake.

"Im just gonna jump in real..."

Saphyre came from the treeline and jumped right infront of her. It was so unexpected that she fell backwards. Saphyre stared at her for a moment.-

"You pervert"! Azalea stood up. "Go away".

Saphyre took a step forward. "We are not swimming here"!

"Why not"?

Saphyre picked her up and jumped to her clothes, setting her down right next to violet.

"We decided to take a break, this is a waste of time"!

Azalea turned to violet. Violet just shook her head. "Fine, we'll start walking again".

Azalea was heart broken. She was sweaty and hot. All she wanted to do was swim. After 5 hours of walking, that was all she wanted. She hated saphyre. He was an awful person.

"I hate you"!

She grabbed her clothes and ran back to their bags. She wanted to just jump in anyway, but she knew she would have never gotten past him.

"Well, you're making a wonderful impression on her you know"?

Saphyre chuckled in a sarcastic way. " I really could care less if she hates me. As long as she makes it to 16 and takes the company, im good with anything that happens".

"So what was wrong with a little swim, huh? You were already prepared to take a break for an hour. It hasn't even been 30 minutes".

"How did you find the lake"?

"We heard a splash"

"And how far away do you think it is from the break sight"?

"I don't know, we ran for a minute maybe"?

Saphyre approached the lakes edge, and took a big rock. After that, he chucked it into the center, making a tiny splash. A few moments later a giant grimm surfaced the water where the ripples were. Obviously hunting prey.

"You never got curious as to what had to make the splash that you heard, from that distance away"?

VIolet was in awe. If they had stepped into that lake, the grimm would have been right on them. KIlling them both in less than a second.

"But then why not tell Azalea"?

"Because then she would have asked me to kill it, and the answer would have been no". Saphyre began walking. "And this way, we get to end the break eary".

Violet was upset. He made azalea sad and upset, just so he could continue walking. Saphyre truly was a bad person.

Night was getting close, and saphyre knew there was no way to get to the city before then. The sun was almost set, and the moon was making it's way to the center of the sky. They stopped in the middle of the woods, a small clearing just big enough for them was near, so they chose that as the spot.

Saphyre carried a bag with a few blankets. He had hoped they would make it to the city before night, because he assumed they still had beds. But now they had to sleep on the ground. There were 3 blankets in all, one for each person.

Saphyre took his blanket, looked at the ground, and shook his head.

"I hate sleeping on the ground, this is pissing me off". What he reffered to was azalea. She had needed to stop so many times, and walked so slow, it cost them 3 hours in total. And she was also the one who was to tired to keep walking at night. He would have made her too, if Violet hadn't told him they were sleeping here. He was happy for the second chance at first, but now it was becoming a hassle.

"Well i don't mind". Violet said. She looked over at azalea who was laying down her cover to sleep on. "Azalea"?

Azalea turned around.

"Why dont we sleep on the same cover and use the same blanket. That way we have both"?

Azalea was ecstatict to hear that. She laid down on her cover, and waited for violet to bring the cover. They laid together under the cover, attempting to go to sleep.

"I wish i had a pillow"

"Yeah, me too".

Saphyre chucked his cover at there faces. "Use that".

Violet sat up to look at saphyre. He was walking to one of the trees.

"Won't you need this"?

"I can sleep without it. Hell, i might not even sleep at all".

Violet wanted to give it back, but azalea had already folded in into a pillow for the two of the.

"Well, you can come sleep with us if you want".

Azalea sat up. "No, he isn't allowed"!

Saphyre laughed. "It wouldn't change much anyway, i still don't like sleeping in the woods".

He turned to azalea. "and no one wants to sleep with you anyway"

"I bet 100 guys would sleep with me before you"!

"Yeah, i bet you would like that huh"?

Azalea almost cried. He had just called her a whore. But instead of crying, she decided to be the bigger person, and laid down to sleep.

Falling asleep was pretty easy, since she was straight up exhausted. Her entire body ached and she was sweating all day. However, staying asleep was something she couldn't do. Maybe two hours passed and she was awake again. She just couldn't fall back to sleep for some reason, and sat up. She wanted to see the woods at night, and make sure she didn't wake up as something was happening. All was good, except for saphyre. He was passed out, his head sideways, leaning up against a tree.

"I hope your uncomfortable".

She began to shiver, and realized it was getting really cold. She looked at her bag. Saphyre had packed it, but she hadn't opened it. She hadn't needed to anyway. Saphyre didn't let her swim, and she was just gonna sleep in her clothes tonight. She grabbed it.

She opened it hoping to find a long sleeved shirt or pants, since her dress sucked at keeping her warm. She dug around the bag, trying to find a familiar cloth, but everything she touched was short sleeved. She finally found her long sleeve shirt, and pulled it out fast. But 2 items came out. The shirt was one of them, but the other...

Azalea couldn't move. She was shocked, and could barely breathe. Sitting right on the ground from where it fell out, her favorite stuffed bear. Not only her favorite, but it was the only one her mom had bought her. Everything else her dad bought.

Tears came from her eyes, but no noise from her mouth. She thought saphyre had destroyed everything. She was so happy...but who? At first she thought violet snuck it in, saved it from the disaster, but she knew there was no way. So it had to be...had to be...

"Saphyre".

Saphyre jumped at his name, up onto his feet. Quickly, Azalea laid down under the covers, with her bear. Her clothes were still flung everywhere. She could hear him walking around, trying to see what made him awake. She fell asleep to the sound of his footsteps patrolling the camp. She whispered under her breath, quiet enough so he wouldn't hear.

"Thank you".

"Stupid ass grimm"!

Azalea awoke to these words. She was still under the covers, and the sun was barely out. Violet awoke with her, just as confused as azalea. That's when they saw it. 3 dead grimm on the ground in a pile, and several more around the camp. Maybe 7, 10 possibly. They were normal, bipedal wolf grimm.

"What's going on", violet asked.

"Go back to bed"!

3 grimm jumped at saphyre, attacking in unison. Saphyre jumped out of the way, and brought his sword down, slicing all 3 heads in a flash. Giving them each a small kick, their bodies flew into the pile.

"Do you think grimm could taste good if you cook it right"?

Saphyre was obviously missing the point. They had awoken in the midst of an attack, they needed answers, and all he could see was dinner...possibly.

"Saphyre, what's going on"?

"Did you go blind in your sleep"?

Violet shook her head. "No"!

"Well then use those eyes of yours..." 2 more grimm came up to saphyre and attacked. With quick slashes of his sword, he made them split in fourths. Giving each piece a toss to the pile.

"...and make an educated guess".

One of the grimm ran at azalea, who screamed in shock. Violet grabbed her scythe from next to her and slammed it into the grimm, sending it flying almost into the pile, but not quite. Her anger showed.

"Maybe work on your aim? I have a pile for a reason".

More grimm started adding to the last grimm. The number maybe in it's 50's now.

"Oh shut it. Im tired"!

"I can't tell if your being sarcastic or not". An obvious joke at yesterday's break incident.

She stood around azalea.

"We are going to need more than one pile anyway".

"Fine". Saphyre hit an oncoming grimm, and threw it directly across from violet's pile.

"I won't let you kill more than 10 grimm".

"Care to make that a bet"?

"What did you have in mind"?

"If i kill more than 10 grimm, we go swimming after this".

"Ha, well kiss that dream goodbye"!

And so the battle was waged. The poor grimm.

The last of the grimm was killed by Saphyre. He had a smile on his face as big as his pile of dead grimm. Violet knew she had lost. She counted every grimm she could get to. 8. And some of those were pity grimm from saphyre, she could tell. Saphyre counted out his pile.

"52 on my end".

Violet looked at her pile, but it had merged with saphyre's old one. She knew he had counted though.

"I only killed 8", she said dissapointed. Azalea would have to go without swimming.

Saphyre shook his head.

"Sad really". Saphyre took off his robe and his shirt."Man i'm sweaty.." He looked the two girls in the eyes. " I could really go for a swim right now".

Finding the lake was easy with saphyre looking for it. Being faster than sound, he found it in less than a minute. Then it was only a matter of getting there. And it was relatively easy. Saphyre carried azalea, who for some reason wasn't against it. She probably wanted to swim as soon as possible. Violet could handle herself, since her leg was almost fixed. Her aura was doing a great job at that. Although saphyre's was way faster. He was in perfect fighting shape in a day.

They had decided to leave their stuff at the clearing. Saphyre had said it himself that even walking slowly, it'll take 4 hours to get to the city, and then they should be safe.

"It's 8:30 right now", he had said. "So we can swim for a few hours".

Now they were hear, in a gourgeous lake, with almost nothing in it, save for a few fish.

"Violet, come swim with me", azalea screamed from the lake. She was the first in. Violet nodded.

"let me change my bandage to a waterproof one"!

Saphyre was in the lake aswell, although he was deeper in. He looked like a fish on his own, his black hair wet and his body glistening in the sunlight. Violet rushed to the lake to join them. It was something that she would never say, especially not to saphyre, who was literally planning to kill her 2 nights ago, but she was happy. She hadn't seen her family in a year, and most people she met left within a few days, so making friends wasn't a thing. But with azalea it was like having a little sister, even though she was only 4 1/2 years younger. And with saphyre...well...it was great. He was powerful, funny-ish, and had a calm manner to him. He was also handsome. Violet blushed. She had that thought the moment she met him. He was beautiful and dangerous, a killer combo in this world.

Swimming was awesome. Azalea had fun cooling down, and violet was happy she was happy. Saphyre however, tasked himself with keeping it this way. He decided he was kind of being an ass when it came to azalea and violet, so he decided to let them swim most of today. It wasn't something he often thought, but he was trying to be nice today. Today was a very special day, today was his...

Something grabbed his leg and dragged him under. He shouldv'e been surprised, but actually, he was trying to bait it out since he got in. When they arrived at the lake, he could tell by the lack of animals and fish, that there was a huge grimm in here. He didn't bother telling them however. He could handle this. The grimm was a squid-like creature, with 6 tentacles and one big glowing eye. That was it's weakspot. He had snuck his sword into the water, careful to get in fast so they never noticed.

He cut off the tentacle that had a hold on him. Two more came grabbing for him, but he dodged it. Slicing at the other one, he grabbed the 3rd, as it was pulled back. Letting go, he was propelled towards it's face. He tried to stab at the eye, but it wasn't having it, and closed it's eye.

Saphyre was sent to the surface and beyond by another tentacle. He was now out of the water, and about 100 ft in the air. Four tentacles came out after him, hunting him down. He weaved his way through all 4 of them, and kicked off. Unfortunetely for the grimm, as soon as it surfaced, wide-eyed and ready to attack, saphyre had slammed his sword into the eye and through. His force sent him through the entire grimm, creating a gaping whole. The grimm was dead, and saphyre came out injury free. He resurfaced, calm as could be. He turned to start swimming to shore when he saw Violet and Azalea staring at him.

"Fuck"

The next hour went by quick. They all got out of the water to enjoy a snack, seeing as they had brought the cooler.

"So azalea", violet asked. "Do you think your gonna miss your friends"?

"I didn't have any friends".

"What, but what about school friends"?

"I never went to school, i was tutored since i was 5".

Violet shook her head in disappointment. "Shame, a real shame".

"Yeah", saphyre started. "You never got to experience the individuality ending, soul-destroying, hope sucking invention of school".

"School was not like that"!

"Well i beg to differ"!

Violet stood up and pointed at him. "I bet your just mad that you didn't have any friends".

"Yeah, maybe".

She didn't expect to hear that.

"Wait, do you not have any friends either".

Saphyre put two fingers up. "I have two friends...wait...do robots count"?

"No"!

"What if they're combat ready"?

"What does that mean"?

"I don't know, but she said it a lot".

"Well no, they don't count".

"well then only one"!

Azalea and violet locked eyes, then looked at Saphyre. There eyes narrow in a judgmental way.

"Who would be friends with you"? Azalea asked.

"Yeah, who would want to be friends with someone like you"?

Saphyre was appalled by the question. "Well fuck you too"!

"But seriously", azalea asked. "Who"?

"Well, i guess he'd be easiest to describe as just like me".

Azalea and violet locked eyes again, and turned back to saphyre.

"So there's someone else out there like you"?

"Yeah, i guess...why"?

Azalea turned to violet.

"Should we be scared"?

Saphyre stood up. "Oh fuck off".

They began to laugh. "Aww, is saphyre upset that we're making fun of him"?

Saphyre laughed. "Ha, ive had to kiss the boots of the most disgusting men in the world. I've killed at least 18 people, and you think your words hurt"?

"He's definetely upset". They both chuckled.

Saphyre got up and jumped into the lake. As he did, he shouted at the top of his lungs...

"Fuck you"!

The 2 girls laughed, and ran to the water to join him.

Noon came around, and so did the creatures of the forest. It wasn't obvious if it was due to natural instincs or what, but the creatures mustv'e realized the grimm was killed. They began to circle the lake, some even getting near the edge they were by.

"Wow", azalea gushed over the deer that was at the edge by them. "It's so pretty"!

"Well of course, nature is a beatiful...", violet was cut off by the deer turning around and lifting its leg. It took the longest piss in animal history. A slow, weak stream that lasted almost two minutes. The group remained silent as this occured. Finally, it stopped. The deer then turned away, and began walking.

...

"Im gonna kill it".

"Saphyre no.."

"I'll kill it's children too".

"Saphyre, calm down".

"If anything else does it i swear to..."

Another dear approached the same spot. It sniffed the area the previous dear was in, and turned around.

In the end saphyre ended up killing 5 dear, and a duck that was flying over head for...well...im sure you understand.

Saphyre wanted to keep the meat, but azalea and violet both disagreed. Saphyre wanted the veto, but it was obvious violet had the veto.

"But it's fresh meat".

"Yeah, too fresh, it smells like a dead animal".

"Well now don't all dead animals"?

"Exactly, so the answers no"!

"This is mutany"!

"There can't be a mutany because you have to listen to me until we are in the city, and safe from aquarius".

Saphyre looked at azalea.

"What's your vote"?

"Hell no". Saphyre threw the deer to the ground.

"This is bullshit"!

So the walk back was definetely uneventful. Saphyre refused to carry azalea to speed it up, saying he was "tired". Azalea and violet ended up walking at the same pace, and talking, while saphyre followed behind. Clearly upset that he had to leave 5 dear and a duck at a lake for the carnivorous creatures.

Getting back to the campsite was a huge shock. When they arrived, they found it completely destroyed. But the destruction couldn't have been by a normal creature.

"A grimm did this"!

Saphyre said this as he walked to the center. All the grimms bodies were gone, and the place was utterly unsalvageable. All but...

"My bag"!

Azalea ran towards her bag. It was the last thing in tact. Her stuffed bear however, wasnt in the bag. "Where...where is it"?

The answer was obvious. There, at the end of a small trail, laid the bear, in a puddle of mud. And not a foot away was the grimm that did all of this. A giant, bear-like grimm. It had two glowing red eyes, and huge claws.

"Why did it do this...and why take My bear over there"?

"It did it for revenge", saphyre began. "It set this all up, and that bear is a trap"!

"But how, aren't grimm thoughtless"? Violet looked at the grimm. It didn't move, but kept his eyes on locked with saphyre.

"The older they are the smarter and stronger they get". Saphyre took a step back. "this one is smart enough to set up a trap".

"What do we do"?

"We walk away".

Violet and azalea couldn't believe those words left his mouth. "Wha.."

"What about my bear"! Azalea knew she was being unreasonable, but that bear was all she had of her mother, and her previous life. She had thought she lost it, and was gifted with it again. Shw didn't want to lose it again.

"That grimm has it now".

"No...You can beat it right"?

"Im not sure".

Violet looked at saphyre. He killed so many grimm today already, along with other things. Could this grimm really be that much of a threat?

"It's smart enough to set up traps, and for revenge. Fighting this thing will be difficult. And..."

Saphyre looked azalea in the eye. "I can gauruntee the bear will be destroyed in the fight"!

The situation couldn't be real. It had to be made up! Violet thought as hard as she could. Why would he make this up. There was literally no benefit. He was the one who gave her the bear back, why do this? She realized. There was no set up, this was real! Saphyre really couldn't take this thing on.

"No...your fast, you can.."

Saphyre grabbed her and pulled her in close. His eyes colder than ever before. He looked at her with unemotional eyes. "The bear is gone, it isn't a big deal. It's a trap for me! If i fall for it it would be over, same for you"!

Azalea couldn't deal with it. she looked at the grimm, who nudged his nose near the toy, showing that if she left it he would destroy it. She looked at saphyre. She knew he had to be kidding. Nothing could beat him!

"Im not leaving it"!

"Then i'll drag your unconscious body out of here"!

"Saphyre, there has to be something...we have to try! It'll chase us down anyway! we can get the bear and kill it, i know it"!

"No! If we walk away it wins. If we fight and i manage to kill it, the bear gets shredded anyway. And I'm not fighting a potentially deadly battle for a stuffed toy"!

"It won't chase us"?

"Nope, by walking away we show it that we couldn't compare, and it wins. The moment i walk for him, he'll destroy the bear! If i dash for the bear, in the time it takes to pick it up he'll inflict me with damage! This isn't an ordinary grimm! Do you guys not understand"?

"Please, it's my last thing of mommy"!

"It's a god damn bear, i'm not injuring myself for it"!

"Saphyre..."

Saphyre looked at violet. "You're telling me my life isn't worth a bear? Well that may be to you guys, but i give a shit about my life"!

"Im not leaving it"!

"Violet, grab her, we are going"!

Violet attempted to take azalea's hand.

"i know you're lying! You're pretending you can't get it so i have to leave it behind! Well i'll go get it, then you'll show me that you were lying"!

She kicked violet in her wound, and ran for the bear.

"No you dumb..."!

Azalea was near her toy. She knew this was stupid, but she also knew saphyre was lying! He could beat this thing like the others. That was the last thing she had, and she wouldn't lose it!She was a near the toy now. Almost...

 _ **Chomp!*!**_

She didn't make it to the toy. She fell backwards, having been pushed by what she thought was the bear. When she looked up, she could tell what really happened.

Saphyre had dashed for the bear, and in turn getting in the way af the attack. Saphyre was bent in position, looking as if he had been stopped in the middle of picking it up.

"I knew you would be as fast as me". Saphyre grunted. The grimms jaws were sunken into his left shoulder. Saphyre picked up the toy, and threw it behind him. It landed on Azalea's lap.

Violet could see what was going on. The grimm hadn't done anything else, because it already accomplished its goal. Dealing damage to saphyre! Now it would wait for azalea to clear the area. They would be the prize, if it won, it would hunt them and eat them. Saphyre wasn't lying. This was an ancient grimm! And saphyre was about to battle it injured. Saphyre only had his sword, but he had his batteries. His arm trembling, he drew his sword. The grimm did not move.

"Azalea...leave...now..."!

"B...Bu...but.."

"Get the fuck out of here you dumb bitch"!

Azalea wanted to be angry...but she couldn't be. She did this to him. She put him in this situation, and now his chance of surviving was dwindling.

She stood up, and walked back to violet, who took her and ran even farther away.

"I want you to know something grimm"! Saphyre looked at his shoulder, to see the grimms face. "I am the angriest i have been in a long time...so this won't be a fair fight"!

Saphyre went to cut the grimm's head off with his sword, but the grimm was to fast. He took his massive paw-like hand, and slammed it into saphyre, sending him flying. The grimm got into position, and followed. Saphyre was sent in the direction of the lake. He hadn't made it though, Due to multiple trees breaking his fall and some bones. Saphyre used the time he was flying to place the battery in his sword.

"60 seconds...im not sure i can survive that".

The grimm was on him in a second, it's speed almost matching his own. He tried to jump back and dodge, but the bear slammed it's paw into his gut. Saphyre would have been sent flying again if it wasn't for the grimm slamming it's hand on his head at the exact moment. Saphyre was sent towards the ground, skidding into an opening, where dear had been grazing. Blood spilled from his mouth and shoulder. Surviving this fight would take everything he had. And he didn't have that.

The bear charged into the clearing. Saphyre waited for it to strike, then jumped onto it's back. Swinging his sword at it's back like crazy, he was able to do some damage before being kicked off like a bull rider. Saphyre was mid-air again, a position that really screwed him. The grimm waited for him to fall just above the ground, and slammed a paw into him again. This one knocking the breathe out of him and sending him towards the lake.

Saphyre barely breached the clearing of the lake, he hit the ground and stopped just before the lake itself. He looked and saw the grimm coming. Saphyre had an idea, but he had to survive 25 seconds more.

The grimm slammed into him like a train, sending both towards the center of the lake. Saphyre tried to stay above the water, with his breath gone he couldn't afford to stay under too long. The grimm however, didn't let him. It dragged him to the depths with it. Saphyre cut at it's paw, trying to break free. He just needed a little more time. The bear slammed its paw into his face. This basically knocked saphyre to almost unconsciousness. He needed just a few more seconds...

5...the bear-grimm slammed it's paw into his stomach.

4...The bear grimm bit his left shoulder again, doubling the pain.

3...saphyre was at his breaking point. He breathed out all the air he had left.

2...his sword began to glow

1...he was at his end. This would need to do it!

The entire lake was flooded with electricity, including the grimm. It was forced to let go. Saphyre began to surface, but he kept the sword discharging. He reached the surface, and his sword was out of power. His left arm was almost useless. He had no choice but to paddle to the shore.

He reached it just as the bear was resurfacing. Climbing desperately onto solid gorund, the bear made its way to him. Saphyre angled his sword on his body, and using his only good arm, changed the batteries. The bear was halway when saphyre put his sword into the water.

"Discharge"!

All the volts left his blade, and into the entirety of the lake again. The bear was again, afflicted, and fell below the surface. He kept the current up. It took almost a minute for this battery to run out, since he hadn't had to warm up his sword with this one. Saphyre began changing his battery again. The bear had resurfaced by time he changed it, and he placed it into the water. The bear was injured now, the electricity was doing it's damage. This would have to be the last one. Mainly because it WAS his last battery, since he had the others in his gloves.

"Discharge"!

He released it again. The bear dropped immediately, falling into the waters depths again.

"Die"!

"DIE"!

"DIE"!

"DIE!"

Saphyre pumped the lake full of electricity. The bear couldn't have survived that. Saphyre hobbled backwards. Looking at the lake. Nothing. Had he done it? Had he defeated the bear-grimm? No. It had resurfaced shortly after that, damaged of course, but otherwise alive. Saphyre could see with disappontment that the electricity barely did any internal damage. The bear began swimming for the shore. Saphyre knew what he had to do.

His belt acted as a battery aswell, but not like the other ones. It's power couldn't be used for anything but one attack. By turning it on, it sent all its power him and wahtever he was touching. It would only last a few seconds, and it would burn all his aura out in those seconds. The power it can generate could even kill him if he did it with zero aura. But to use it successfuly on the bear, he would have to pull another drastin come. He couldn't use it until the was sure it would do internal damage, and sadly, he had a plan.

The bear touched the shore, as saphyre had finished turning on the battery-belt. All he had to say was discharge, and the power would be unleashed. Last chance at winning, if he failed here, the bear would definetely kill him.

The bear knew saphyre had a plan, but attacked anyway. Paws first, its movements were now slow enough for saphyre to dodge, barely ofcourse. The attacks and dodges continued for a solid moment. Saphyre knew they were both exhausted, or whatever grimm get anyway. This could have went on if saphyre hadn't tripped over his own robe, a piece falling off of it anyway. He hadn't noticed, but now his favorite robe/jacket was destroyed. A giant hole where he had been bitten. It mustv'e finally given out. Saphyre couldn't react, as the battle was more important. but if he could, he may have cried, or at least killed something.

The bear saw this chance and landed a bite on saphyre's left shoulder for a third time. This was saphyre's plan. He hadn't fucked up on purpose, rather waiting to fuck up on his own so the bear would be gaurunteed to attack. Using his good arm, he kept the bears jaws clamped into him. The bear was trying to get out, but saphyre wouldn't let him. It dealt a few blows to his stomach, but saphyre wasn't having it.

"Let it happen..." Saphyre pushed harder, digging it into his bones. "...AND FUCKING DIE"!

"DISCHARGE"!

The current surged through them both, letting them up like the sun. Even saphyre could feel the electricity. In 3 seconds it was cut, and they were both done. Saphyre stood, barely but still, looking at the bear as it fell. It had to be over. Cooked from the inside out, the bear couldn't move. But saphyre would not take any chances. Using his sword, he proceeded to cut at the grimm furiously.

"DIE"! "DIE"! "DIE!"

Soon the grimm lay on the ground, small pieces of what it once was. A mighty beast, brought down by a slightly mightier beast. Saphyre took a step back, looking at the bear mashed on the ground, and collapsed.

He lay on the ground, staring at the sky. The battle lasted maybe 5 minutes. But it was one of the most intense moments of his life...and all for a fucking stuffed toy! Saphyre saved her, and this was his reward. Tears began streaming down his face. He hated that he was crying, but anyone would in his position. His favorite jacket, one that was irreplaceable, was destroyed. His entire body was in hell, stinging from the fight and the current of volts. He was soaked in water, and he could barely breathe without it hurting. He wanted today to be a great day. He thought he would have it that way, but sadly...this was his day.

"Hehehehe", he laughed and cried out. "Happy birthday to me".

Today wasn't saphyre's actual birthday of course, but the day he and his best friend had decided to make their's from now on. His best friend was the only person he completely trusted. If at any moment a mission went wrong, or he needed a few days to cool down, he could always return to the town. His friend would welcome him with open arms, no matter how bloody he was, or who was after him. It's because they were the same. Their attitudes were drastically different of course. He was always level headed aswell, but never acted mean towards anyone who didn't deserve it. He was just as strong as him, with less speed but more brute strength. Ember Blazewing. His best friend. He knew that after this mission he would need to talk to him.

Saphyre stood up slowly, his body trampled and broken. He slowly started walking off to the forest, towards camp.

They sat in the clearing after the battle had commenced. They waited for saphyre, patiently. 20 minutes had passed since the battle had occured, and neither had returned."What if they killed eachother"? Violet whispered to herslef. She looked at azalea, who was staring at the ground. She wanted to yell at her, to take the bear and destroy it. This was her fault after all. They could have walked away. But she could tell that nothing she said would be news, nor would it change the situation. Azalea had not talked once the entire time they waited, but she had words repeating in her head on constant loop.

"Dumb bitch".

There wasn't a moment where she could escape these words. They were true to her now. She was just dumb, and now saphyre was risking his life, fighting this beast. If she had just forgotten about the toy. She thought it was gone already. Saphyre probably blamed himself aswell, he was the one who packed it. Just for her. She wouldn't let herself cry. She wasn't allowed to cry when it was saphyre out there fighting. If she would have only forgotten the bear...

They both looked up when they heard the footsteps. Looking off into the distance, they could see saphyre. At first they were ecstatict. He looked okay. But as he walked closer, they realized he was anything but. His jacket was torn, as he clenched the fabric that fell away. The amount of blood that dripped from his arm made it look like he was half red. His face was bruised and bleeding. Every step was a limp, because his legs had taken damage. And his eyes...

They were glossed over. Grayish in color, it was unreal. Saphyre was unconscious while walking!

"saphyre" violet whispered. "SAPHYRE"!

She ran to him and tried to hold him. But he continued walking into her, similar to characters in video games, whether it be an npc or someone else walking into a wall. He continued until she moved out of the way. HE made it to the center of the camp, and collapsed. His instinct had taken over and it delivered him to where he needed to be.

Violet rushed to him and began medical work. She took off the jacket and t-shirt. She also removed the cloth from his hand. Taking some of the clothes from capm at actra clothes to saok up blood, and taking the medical bag, she went to work.

It took a total of 3 hours for him to be completely stitched, bandaged, and fixed up. He looked like a war victim, and it wasn't too far off. His arm was bandaged and wrapped in a sling again, and his stomach area held the rest of the bandages. Cloth covered his face, keeping any bugs from trying to get to the blood.

Violet took her scythe and stood gaurd over the entire camp. She wanted to make a fire to keep them all warm, but knew that it was too risky. Anything beyond a normal grimm could be trouble. Surviving the night was important. Azalea sat next to, unable to fall asleep. The situation was horrible. No one could have predicted saphyre would be beaten this bad...except for him.

A couple of hours passed before azalea passed out. Violet was soon after. Azalea woke up before anyone else though. She arose as soon as the sun did, and started packing her things. She waited for everyone else to wake up, but then she heard a vibration come from saphyre's bag. She knew she shouldn't, but decided to anyway.

Saphyre's scroll was buzzing from a call. Saphyre was asleep, so she wanted to hang up, but touching the scroll, she accidently hit accept call.

"Hey Saphyre"

"Ummm...this isn't saphyre".

"Oh? Well may i ask where saphyre is"?

"He is asleep".

"Well wake his ass up, we have a discussion to have".

"Umm...he is kind of injured".

"Oh really? May i ask how".

Azalea didn't know who the person on the other line was, but he was so polite. Could it be another official calling him for a job?

"He fought a grimm"

"Wow! mustv'e been a powerful grimm".

"Yeah...it was...".

"Well can i just leave a message? This is gonna be the last time i can call for awhile, i have some things i have to tend to".

"Sure"

"Tell him happy late birthday"!

And with that the call was ended.

"You should have woken me up"

Azalea turned around to see saphyre, trying to stand. She walked over to him and handed him the scroll.

"If you call back now he will probably answer".

He shook his head. Grabbing the scroll, he put it in his pocket.

"Knowing him the moment he hung up he turned it off".

Saphyre stood tall, flexing his body. He stretched his right arm, and walked around the camp.

"Well it doesn't matter, what did he say"?

Azalea looked down at the groud. "He said he wouldn't be able to call for awhile".

"Well, i know that...what else did he say?"

"...Happy late birthday".

"Oh? Well, guess he shouldv'e called earlier".

"When was your birthday"? She thought it may have been a few days, or even a week.

"Yesterday"

Her heart sank. How many things could happen to him in one day. She felt really bad now. He was still injured, and she was that got him injured, plus it was on his birthday.

"Get ready".

Saphyre began to walk to violet. Nudging her with his foot , she awoke.

"What...Saphyre"?

"We are leaving in 10 minutes".

Saphyre's tone was cold, and so were his eyes. It was as if he had no emotion at the moment. Violet couldn't help but get scared. She had grown somewhat used to him being...well...a killer. But he was always normal, not agressive, like a human. This reminded her of when they first talked. His cold eyes, his beautiful voice. This was scary.

"Umm...sure".

Saphyre looked at azalea, who had started packing. His eyes still cold as ever, voice that could scare a hardened criminal.

"There will be no stopping, no breaks, and no complaining".

They both knew not to question him, and began packing. If only they knew the nightmares he had suffered that night. His coldness would be justified.

The dreams were from his time in the MYST project. The dream took place during his "Sparring"match with Magenta. Magenta was an old "Friend" of his. They were both part of MYST, a group of assassins meant to work for some big school, acting as protectors. Magenta was her code name, but they all only used code names. Saphyre was also a code name, but it had been so long since he used his real name he had forgotten.

Magenta was sadistic. She hated Saphyre, and at any chance to hurt him, she would take it. He was also often the one to fight her, since Yellow was always busy with Topaz. So he and magenta were always sparring. 200 of his bones he had broken. It was his nightmare to ever see her again.

His dream however, was in fact meeting her, while weak like this. He had dreamt of her coming, and beating him to a pulp again. She was his nightmare. She was the reason he was like this, and she was the one who made him a killer.

They weren't supposed to kill anyone but enemies of the school, however, when the project fell out, they all went seperate ways. Saphyre killed Yellow in a fight after they all left, and now Magenta and Topaz hate him even more. He had chosen to hide in a small town, and that was where he met ember.

They arrived in the city just as he planned, at 10 am. It was just as the government said, abandoned. This was going to be where they would stay until they could decide on where to go once outside aquarius's range. They had finally done it. They were safe from aquarius.

(If you liked it please review and tell me what you liked. If you don't, please tell me why aswell. Im thinking of doing one on ember, and would like to know if you guys would want that. Or if another saphyre story would be prefered.)


End file.
